


Repay You

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Jim saved Alexis from Viper's water trap. She wants to repay him for what he's done.





	Repay You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gary/gifts).



> Enjoy:)

Jim had saved her, something that she was very thankful for. Alexis had no idea how long she would have had left if it weren’t for him. She had to repay him somehow, she just didn’t know how. 

They sat across from each other, still gathering air from their little diving trip. Tyranno had gone to find Jesse, Jaden and Syrus. It was just the two of them now…oh! And Shirley. “Thank you”, Alexis managed still panting heavily. Jim said nothing, just beamed at her. 

Jim had always known that Alexis was beautiful, hell, everyone at the academy did. He had never seen a woman like her before. Most guys just wanted her for a good fuck, but Jim could see past her looks, see deeper inside her. Despite being pretty and blond, she didn’t give in to the stereotypical “dumb blond” type. She was smart too, and very assertive. God, he would do anything for the goddess in front of him. Jim knew he was rambling in his thoughts, but he couldn’t get his mind off her. 

“Ahem”, Alexis cleared her throat. Jim jumped at the sound but tried to play it cool. Alexis giggled at his failing attempt. “Hey Jim?” He looked up at her. “Yes Lex?” “I feel like I have to repay you. After all, you did save my life”, she said. “Any ideas?” Ideas? Oh god yes, Jim had a few but he couldn’t tell her those, especially if she didn’t like him the same way. Alexis was staring at him, waiting. Jim’s brain, not knowing what the fuck it was doing, suddenly had a ‘fuck it’ moment. Jim surged forward and smashed his lips against hers. Alexis’s eyes widened in shock. He was expecting her to push him always, tell him that he was an asshole for that and slap him, but she didn’t. Instead she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Jim moaned into her mouth, parting his lips enough for Alexis to slip her tongue inside. They parted a few moments later to get their breath back.

Nimble fingers reached for the Aussie’s zipper, pulling it down along with his jeans moments later. They shouldn’t be doing this. What If the others came back to look for them and found them like this? Jim should have cared, really he should have, but he couldn’t think, not with Alexis slowly pumping his cock. “Fuck, Alexis”, he groaned. She smirked as she brought her head down and gave a kiss to the tip of his cock. Alexis took him in her mouth, tongue swirling around him. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Jim fisted his hand in Alexis’s hair and came. Cum filled Alexis’s mouth. Swallowing it, she gave Jim a sly grin before standing up. Jim fixed himself and then done the same. “I hope that’s what you had in mind”, she said kissing him again. He pulled away and smirked. “Exactly what I had in mind”.

Jim suddenly had a thought. "Where's Shirley?", he asked worried. Shit! He had forgotten about the damn crocodile. "Shirley!", Jim called. This was going to be a long fucking search.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think:)


End file.
